Pokémon: American Challenge
by Glasya-Labolas
Summary: Esta FanFic conta a história de nosso herói, Flávio, pela Liga Americana de Pokémons, seu primeiro desafio para subir os degrais da fama e do sucesso e se tornar um mestre pokémon neste mundo repleto de aventuras. Leiam e revisem.
1. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER:  
**Nenhum dos personagens aqui apresentados é de minha autoria, tendo todos os seus direitos reservados aos seus respectivos autores e empresas afiliadas.

Esta FanFic se passa no mapa atual do mundo, onde nossos personagens viajarão para lugares desconhecidos para se tornarem os melhores naquilo que fazem e para se divertir. Muitos acontecimentos recheiam a história, juntamente com batalhas de se orgulhar de ser um treinador pokémon e concursos de fazer brilhar os olhos de qualquer coordenador.

Enjoy!

**~ Capítulo 1 ~  
Deus Ajuda Quem Cedo Madruga!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**09:00 PM - DIVINÓPOLIS, BRASIL**

**CASA DO FLÁVIO**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nossa história começa em Divinópolis no interior de Minas Gerais. A noite caía e alguém esperava ansiosamente pelo dia seguinte. A rua estava vazia e algumas luzes estavam acesas.

**[Mulher]** Vem dormir Flávio, amanha você ainda tem que fazer uma viagem de 2 horas pra Belo Horizonte pra escolher o tal do Pokémon que você quer. Como ele chama mesmo? Bulba-alguma-coisa.

**[Flávio]** Não mãe, ele chama Bulbasaur, mas pode deixar que daqui a pouco eu vou dormir. Eu não queria dormir não, só de pensar aonde eu posso chegar com ele...

_Ele imagina um grande estádio, lotado de pessoas vibrando com sua presença no pódio, com um Venusaur ao seu lado e um troféu em suas mãos..._

**[Flávio]** Mas como dizem "Deus ajuda quem cedo madruga", melhor eu dormir pra levantar cedo... ToT

E Flávio cai no sono.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**07:30 AM - DIVINÓPOLIS, BRASIL**

**CASA DO FLÁVIO**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte Flávio acorda antes do relógio despertar e corre para o banheiro para fazer suas necessidades. Ao terminar e desce correndo as escadas e tropeça, caindo de cara no chão. Ele se levanta reclamando da dor e vai direto pra cozinha preparar um café, dizendo pela casa a fora "_é hoje, é hoje"_. Sua mãe escuta o estardalhaço e levanta, e fica impressionada ao ver o filho de pé.

**[Mãe]** Flávio ainda é muito cedo pra acordar, eu falei aquilo ontem só pra você me deixar dormir em paz ToT

**[Flávio]** Ah.. Era? ¬¬ Mas agora que eu já estou acordado o jeito é arrumar e ir pra Belo Horizonte... Mãe prepara um café pra mim que agora me deu preguiça de fazer. Já que você acordou...

Flávio toma café e se despede da mãe

**[Flávio]** Mãe eu já tenho que ir, mas assim que eu pegar o Bulbasaur eu volto, não se preocupe

**[Mãe]** (chorando) Como eles crescem rápido, a pouco tempo você ainda fazia xixi na cama...(chorando mais ainda)

**[Flávio]** Mãe... ¬¬ Pode parar já eu volto ainda hoje, só amanhã que eu vou ir para a minha jornada.

**[Mãe]** Tudo bem, mas quando pegar o tal bicho me liga ta?

**[Flávio]** Tudo bem assim que eu pegar o Bulba...Pode deixar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**08:45 AM – BELO HORIZONTE, BRASIL**

**CENTRO DE PESQUISA E TREINAMENTO POKÉMON**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flávio sai, pega o ônibus e vai para Belo Horizonte. Chegando lá ele parte direto pro laboratório que ficava do lado do Minas Tênis Clube. Na porta do laboratório, onde havia em letras garrafais 'CENTRO DE PESQUISA E TREINAMENTO POKÉMON', ele vê que uma pessoa destrancava a porta de entrada. Em seu jaleco surrado havia escrito: 'Prof. Olímpio – Distribuição de pokémons iniciais'.

**[Flávio]** Professor Olímpio! Berrou ele.

**[Professor Olímpio]** Quem está ai? Disse ele se virando pra ver quem o chamava.

**[Flávio]** Meu nome é Flávio e eu vim pegar meu primeiro pokémon, eu quero o.....

**[Professor Olímpio]** Calma, calma apressadinho. Deu pra perceber que a gente ainda não abriu, mas como você madrugou pra chegar aqui e pegar seu pokémon... Vou abrir uma exceção pra você... Pode entrar e tomar café comigo. Falou ele com tom de quem acabou de acordar.

Os dois entram no Laboratório, vários vidros e tubos, além de várias pokebolas enchiam as paredes do laboratório, havia livros espalhados por todos os cantos, alguns abertos e outros sujos e empoeirados, tudo numa bagunça que parecia mais uma obra de arte dos filmes de Hollywood.

**[Flávio]** Bem, como eu estava dizendo eu quero o...

**[Professor Olímpio]** Estou sem leite, você toma café puro? Vou pegar umas rosquinhas, mas já vou avisando que são diet, é que estou de dieta e minha glicose está alta e se você não importar o café vai ser com adoçante...

**[Flávio]** Ta bom, mas eu só quero pegar o...

**[Professor Olímpio]** Mas qual pokémon mesmo você quer, porque tem de pensar bem e coisa e tal porque depois sabe, volta reclamando e falando que não era o que esperava e tal, acaba pedindo pra devolver, mas não tem volta...

**[Flávio]** TAH.. EU JÁ SEI, EU SÓ QUERO A #$%& DO BULBASAUR, DROGA!!!!!!! Berrou colericamente.

**[Professor Olímpio]** Tá, tudo bem, sem stress. Você já podia ter falado e me poupava do esforço de perguntar.

**[Flávio]** . Retardado mental... (Sussurrando)

**[Professor Olímpio]** O que você disse? Perguntou o Professor.

**[Flávio]** Er...Nada não...Er. Disse tentando disfarçar.

**[Professor Olímpio]** Aqui está o Bulbasaur...

**[Bulbasaur]** Bulba...Bulbasaur... =D

**[Flávio]** Oi Bulbasaur meu nome é Flávio e espero que nós possamos ganhar muitas batalhas juntos...

**[Bulbasaur]** Bulba..Bulba...

**[Flávio]** Bom, obrigado.

**[Professor Olímpio]** De nada e até mais. Melhor dizendo esqueci de te dar umas coisinhas... Ele entra em meio à bagunça para onde parecia estar um escrivaninha, que mais parecia uma montanha soterrada por livros e mais livros. Bem, aqui estão mais 5 pokebolas, sua pokeagenda e uma rosquinha diet, eu não posso comer todas que vêm na caixa... Disse ele dando um sorriso debochado.

**[Flávio]** Er...Como eu posso dizer...Obrigado, depois mando notícias! Disse pegando os presentinhos.

Flávio pega o celular e liga para casa enquanto Bulbasaur dá uma olhada no laboratório.

**[Flávio]** Oi mãe já peguei o Bulbasaur.

**[Mãe]** Que bom! Agora vem correndo pra casa que tenho uma surpresa pra você...bip..bip..bip

**[Flávio]** Desligou na minha cara, ela não costuma fazer isso...

De repente Flávio bate com alguém que entrava no laboratório bem na hora em que ele saia e cai no chão perto de Bulbasaur

**[???]** Olha por onde anda retardado...

**[Professor Olímpio]** Oi Gabriel, veio buscar seu Charmander?

**[Gabriel]** É ele já está ai, estou doido pra usar o idiota e ver se ele serve de alguma coisa...

**[Flávio]** Como ele é idiota! _Sua anta maldita, olha por onde você anda!!!!_

**[Charmander]** Char...Char...

**[Professor Olímpio]** Aqui está ele, suas pokebolas e a pokeagenda, juízo viu. Disse concisamente.

**[Gabriel]** Humpf... Obrigado. Respondeu ele com apatia.

**[Flávio]** Ei! Você não vai dizer nada pra mim não sem educação?

**[Gabriel]** Na verdade só posso te dar a honra de ser humilhado em uma batalha comigo, aceita, ou está com medo?

**[Flávio]** Medo, eu? Você vai ver o que é bom pra tosse. Mas aqui é um pouco pequeno pra gente batalhar.

**[Professor Olímpio]** Pode deixar que no andar de cima tem um campo de batalha, eu posso ser o juiz, já que por enquanto não tem ninguém aqui mesmo.

Eles seguiram para um elevador que Flávio não havia reparado, próximo à pilha de livros da escrivaninha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**09:09 AM – BELO HORIZONTE, BRASIL**

**CENTRO DE PESQUISA E TREINAMENTO POKÉMON - ARENA DE COMBATE  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, eles se depararam com um arena de combate sem arquibancada, com mais ou menos uns 20 m², era de piso liso e havia marcas de combates intensos no chão e nas paredes. A parede era de metal, provavelmente muito resistente, haviam pequenas áreas transparentes, que Flávio supunha serem postos de observação.

**[Professor Olímpio]** É aqui que testamos as habilidades de batalha de alguns pokémon e avaliamos os melhores para criação de pokemons iniciais. Os cientistas ficam nas cabines blindadas atrás dessa paredes enquanto o "pau come", se é que vocês me entendem... Bem, essa batalha será um contra um e que vença o melhor!

**[Gabriel]** Pena que eu já sei quem é o melhor. Disse com um sorriso prepotente. Charmander vai!

**[Charmander]** Char... Char...

**[Flávio]** Isso é o que nós vamos ver vai Bulbasaur, vamos acabar com ele!

**[Bulbasaur]** Bulba... Bulbasaur...

**[Professor Olímpio]** Comecem a batalha!

**[Flávio]** Vamos lá Bulbasaur vamos mostrar a ele o que você pode fazer! Tackle agora!

**[Gabriel]** Vai lá Charmander use Scratch!

Os golpes se colidem e cada um é arremessado para um lado.

**[Flávio]** Ok, use Vine Whip agora!

Bulbasaur acerta Charmander que voa longe, mas se ergue.

**[Gabriel]** Você não perde por esperar moleque, vai lá Ember!

**[Flávio]** Evasiva!

Bulbasaur escapa por pouco.

**[Gabriel]** Droga moleque! De novo Ember!

**[Flávio]** Evasiva e Razor Leaf

Bulbasaur não escapa dessa vez e cai.

**[Flávio]** Não! Bulbasaur tente de novo: Razor Leaf!

**[Gabriel]** Pelo visto seu poke-lixo tem uma fraqueza, Ember!

Charmander lança o golpe mas não sai nenhum fogo, Bulbasaur aproveita a chance e acerta Charmander com seu ataque, que cai.

_Agora ele vai aprender uma lição_

**[Gabriel]** Como não funcionou?

**[Flávio]** Você não pode ficar usando muitos ataques de fogo de um pokémon tão jovem o fogo deles ainda não é aprimorado e forçar a barra só piora, qualquer treinador iniciante sabe disso. Agora Bulbasaur pra acabar: Lech Seed!

A semente de Bulbasaur acerta em cheio Charmander que começa a ter a energia drenada e cai desmaiado.

**[Charmander]** _____ Char...

**[Professor Olímpio]** Charmander está fora de combate os vencedores são Flávio e Bulbasaur

**[Flávio]** Yeah! Valeu Bulbasaur!

**[Bulbasaur]** Bulba, Bulba.

**[Gabriel]** Volte Charmander, seu inútil *sussurrando*. Você ainda vai me ver de novo...Idiota.

Gabriel sai do Laboratório correndo com o rosto vermelho de raiva

**[Flávio]** _Sujeitinho estranho..._Bem ganhei minha primeira batalha no meu primeiro dia de Treinador. Até que eu não fui tão mal. Mas agora é hora de voltar. Obrigado Professor.

**[Professor Olímpio]** De nada e parabéns pela luta, você foi muito bem. Boa sorte na sua jornada!

Flávio sai do laboratório confiante de que este seria um começo promissor. Ele liga (novamente) pra casa para avisar porque ainda não tinha pegado o ônibus e conta as novidades. Depois ele segue com seu novo amigo até a rodoviária e pega o ônibus.

**[Flávio]** É Bulbasaur... Espero que nós possamos ser grandes amigos e vencer muitas batalhas juntos...

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**~ Capítulo 2 ~  
A Exibição da Cerca Elétrica**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**02:35 PM – DIVINÓPOLIS, BRASIL**

**CASA DO FLÁVIO**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois da luta no laboratório, Flávio chega em casa para descobrir o que sua mãe havia lhe preparado de surpresa. Ao chegar na porta de casa ele parte desesperadamente para o encontro com a mãe.

**[Flávio]** Mãe cheguei!!! E trouxe o Bulbasaur. Vem cá pra você ver ele.

**[Mãe]** Flávio!!! Socorro!!!

Flávio sai em disparada para o fundo da casa e encontra sua mãe lá chorando segurando uma frigideira, parecendo tentar se defender de alguma coisa.

**[Mãe]** Eu queria fazer uma surpresa para você mas ele ficou nervoso e começou a me arranhar...Buá!!! ToT

Ela sai da frente e Flávio nota um pequeno Spearow no chão, ligeiramente arranhado.

**[Flávio]** O que?! Como esse Spearow veio parar aqui?!

**[Mãe]** Ele foi eletrocutado pela cerca elétrica e caiu desmaiado no chão, ai eu pensei em cuidar dele pra você poder capturá-lo... mas ele me arranhou...Buá!!!

**[Flávio]** _Comassim???_ Pode deixar que eu acabo com a raça dele!!! _Ninguém machuca mamãe!!!!!_

**[Mãe]** Mas você acabou de chegar de viagem... O seu bicho ai deve tá cansado...

**[Flávio]** Não tá e eu vou provar. Vai Bulbasaur!

**[Bulbasaur]** Bulba...

**[Spearow]** Peowww...

**[Flávio]** Bulbasaur, Vine Whip

Bulbasaur ataca, mas Spearow detem o ataque com uma bicada.

**[Flávio]** Mas como? Ele é muito rápido. Vamos tentar outra abordagem... Bulbasaur use o Skullbash. _Espero que lê não se machuque muito_

Bulbasaur ataca Spearow com a cabeça e ele cai no chão, mas levanta

**[Flávio]** Eu sei que você é duro na queda Spearow e é por isso que eu vou te capturar... Bulbasaur, pra acabar Razor Leaf

Antes de Bulbasaur atacar, Spearow usa Wing Attack nele, que cai em cima de Flávio

**[Flávio]** Ai _______... Reclama ele enquanto levantava. Não desanima Bulbasaur, eu sei que você está machucado, mas nós podemos vencê-lo... Vai lá, use o Vine Whip e jogue ele na cerca elétrica de novo! Esbravejou. _Morre sua galinha voadora idiota!!!!!!_

Bulbasaur prende Spearow com seu cipó e arremessa-o na cerca elétrica, e o choque faz com que o pássaro caia desmaiado.

**[Flávio]** Hahahahahahaha... Idiota agora vou te capturar... Mas, cadê as pokebolas?! Ele procura pelos bolsos e envolta de si quando se lembra: Ah... Deve ter caído na rua quando eu saí correndo.... Bulba segura as pontas enquanto eu vou pegar elas!

E Flávio vai correndo pra porta de casa e encontra s pokebolas no chão e quando vai para pega-las o Lickitung do vizinho engole elas.

**[Flávio]** Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Seu idiota devolve isso A-GO-RA!!!

Então Flávio pula pra cima de Lickitung e começa a socar freneticamente a barriga dele, e então ele cospe as pokebolas em Flávio que fica cheio de baab. Ele as pega e sai correndo de volta para casa.

**[Flávio]** Puf...Cheguei Bulba...Puf... Diz ele bufando.

Mas Flávio encontra Bulbasaur no chão desmaiado e Spearow voando na direção dele.

**[Flávio]** Ah!!! Você me paga agora, seu franguinho voador...

Então Flávio bate em Spearow, que cai no chão, mas ele arranha o braço.

**[Flávio]** Agora sim! Pokebola vai!

A pokebola acerta Spearow e fecha, começa a se mexer, mas para.

**[Flávio]** Aeh! Capturei um Spearow!

**[Mãe]** _

**[Bulbasaur]** _

**[Flávio]** ¬¬ De qualquer jeito, saia Spearow!

**[Spearow]** _

**[Flávio]** Aham... Ta todo mundo feliz, né?

**[Todos]** ____

**[Flávio]** Melhor levar eles para um Centro Pokémon...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**02:35 PM – DIVINÓPOLIS, BRASIL**

**CASA DO FLÁVIO**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de levar todos para o Centro e depois de todos estarem melhor Flávio soltou Spearow e Bulbasaur para mostrar seu quarto para eles.

**[Flávio]** Bem... É aqui que eu durmo... Tcharan!

**[Spearow e Bulbasaur]** Wow. *o*

O quarto era grande, com uma cama em formato de pokebola, coberta de miniaturas de pokémons. Havia um criado-mudo ao lado dela, com um abaju de Electabuzz desligado. Havia uma janela com cortinas de Pidgeotto. Eles exploram um pouco o quarto e se ajeitam na cama.

**[Flávio]** Spearow desculpa eu ter te machucado, mas é que você tinha atacado a minha mãe e o Bulba, então eu fiquei com raiva.

**[Spearow]** Peow. Peow.

**[Flávio]** Já que você desculpa, é hora de treinar! A gente ainda tem um longo caminho pela frente.

Ele fita o horizonte vespertino pela janela, enquanto admira um bando de Pidgeys voando alto no céu, e começa a imaginar as aventuras que se seguiriam.

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
